Loathing
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ren and Nia have a quiet life while they are in college. Suddenly all that is torn asunder with the arrival of Ed, Al and Roy, who believe them to be Nina Tucker and Rachel Mustang.
1. Mirrors

The room was quiet. I was asleep in bed. It had been a boring summer day.

I was exhausted all the time because of the intense workout I was in for college credit everyday.

Suddenly my eyes opened. I was awake. I heard the gentle sound of wind chimes.

Is that what woke me up? I wondered. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. That reminds me of The Unborn. The ringing of the windchimes means that a spirit is near. Not like I believe that nonsense. Ha Ha…but maybe I should stop staring at the creepy mirror…

I flinched as the mirror shook. Suddenly the room lit up with blue light, and the mirror seemed to turn into a liquid.

I walked forward. I touched the surface. It rippled. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine. I pulled back, trying to get free.

"Ow! LET GO OF MEEEE!" I yelled. But there was no one to hear me. Mom and Dad were out on a date night.

I landed hard on the ground. It was dark again.

"Where am I?" said a male voice. I knew that voice.

I turned on the light. "Colonel Mustang?"

The Colonel, who was supposed to be an anime character, was sitting in front of her now normal mirror. He looked unscathed, just a little tired.

He looked at the girl whose room he had just landed in. She was pale with long, dark hair and dark eyes. She was also very young, maybe barely an adult.

He blinked. Could it possibly be…? He stood up and walked around her, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real.

"Is your name Rachel?" he asked her.

She laughed a little. "Nope, can't say that it is. My name is Ren."

It was weird. I didn't bring him to life. I'm a writer, but I'm not magic. I can't just make somebody come hang out with me. And if I could…I would have brought…

Never mind. Why did Roy think my name was Rachel? That's…weird.

I looked at Roy for another moment.

"Roy," I said. "Why is it that you look so familiar…?"

"I don't know," Roy said. "You look like someone I know. Or used to know."

I looked up, finishing making up the guest bed. "Who?"

"My little sister, Rachel," he said. "She died when she was ten."

Nia was staring at her mirror, poking it several times for good measure. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ed and Al finally managed to stand up, in the semi-darkness, as the mirror went back to its normal state.

"You guys didn't seriously do alchemy to get to my room did you?" Nia asked sarcastically.

"Ugh…I think I hit my head…" Ed said, sounding equally annoyed. "Where are w—wait…what the hell?"

Nia's long brown hair was loose and bedhead style. She was cranky, and she didn't like even anime characters disturbing her sleep.

"Brother…her voice…she sounds just like…" Al said, pulling on his brother's arm.

"Did you two even notice that you have your bodies back?" Nia asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other.

Ed laughed a little. "Well at least that part of it worked."

"Brother!" Al yelled. "We don't even know where we are!"

"Who cares, we're together, and our bodies are back," Ed replied. "It's not like we're in hell, Al."

"But, Brother—"

"HEY!" yelled Nia. She had been trying to get their attention for several moments now. "You're probably in a parallel universe. Cuz I feel like I met you actually…a long time ago."

Better not tell them they're anime characters, she thought. They might FLIP out.

"Nia? What's going on in there? Who are you talking to?" her mom's voice sounded at her bedroom door.

The door swung open.

Nia's last thought was. Oh shit. Where's the ever so creative Ren when you need her?


	2. Fainting

Nia stared as the door opened. But strangely, nothing happened.

Catherine Lipton, her mother, stood in the doorway, looking tired.

The light was on and Ed and Al were sitting on the floor staring at her in shock, but she seemed not to notice them at all.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Catherine asked her daughter. "What are you doing with all these lights on?"

"I-I….um…" Nia looked at the boys, then back at her mother. "Sorry mom. Goodnight."

She turned out the lights and got in bed.

"Hey! What about us?" yelled Ed, immediately after her mother had left. "Where do we sleep?"

"Shh!" Nia exclaimed. "Ed, you'll wake her up again. Although she may not be able to hear you…she can hear me."

Nia got out some old sleeping bags from her closet and laid them out on the floor.

Al got into his and fell asleep almost immediately, happy that he could sleep.

Ed got into his and just stared at the ceiling for a while. Could it really be so simple…?

"Roy!" I yelled, banging on his door. "You need to get up! I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

The door opened, and he stood there in his military uniform. "I'm a grown man, Ren. What's with you today?"

I pulled back my hair as I answered him. "What's with me is I have a physical assessment today! I need to be in good shape and I'm a little stressed out cuz I don't think I've gotten any better since my last assessment."

"Oh, calm down," Roy rolled his eyes. "You're blowing it out of proportion."

"I don't have time for your crap! Get in the car and be quiet!" I yelled, drinking down the rest of my Diet Coke.

The ride in the car was a loud one. I had my music turned up to full volume. Roy learned quickly that his only escape was to roll down the window and stick his head out.

"Whoa! Watch out!" he yelled. "Why are your turns so wide? Who taught you to drive?"

I turned to him, eyes narrowed. "My dad. You gonna say he's a bad driver too? And by the way, you're one comment short from walking during a heat advisory. Translation: SHUT UP!"

After that, he gladly stuck his head back out the window and let me wildly drive in peace, with my happy dance music in the background.

We arrived at the school in one piece, without me ripping Roy to shreds. I parked the car, and we went inside.

"Sit out in the hallway," I ordered.

"What?" Roy said. "No way. I should come in. What if you drop a weight on your foot or s—"

There was the distinct sound of skin hitting skin as I slapped him across the face.

"Look, Roy," I said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you are not in Amestris anymore. You are not a Colonel. No one but me can see or hear you. Unless you want me to throw you right back like a little fishie, behave."

He looked like he was in shock, so I felt a little bad. But he was being a pain.

I turned and went back inside the room, taking the assessment. I was impressed with how much I had actually improved.

The hour passed quickly, and I returned to find Roy waiting for me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey Roy?" I said finally.

"Yes, Ren?" he asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I….uhm…I'm sorry, okay?" I said, looking down at my tennis shoes.

"Ren," he said sternly. "Look at me, Ren."

I did as I was told. He looked a little mad.

"You remind me of someone else I know," he said. "He's about your age, and he likes to backtalk me and ignore what I say too. The difference is, he knows what lines he cannot cross. Just because I'm not a Colonel, doesn't change the fact that I'm older than you, stronger than you, and smarter than you. I'm not trying to belittle you; it's just the truth. I only want to protect you."

"Why?" I asked. By now we had reached the car, and I proceeded to unlock it. "I'm just the girl whose room you landed into. You aren't obligated to me."

Because, Roy thought. You're my sister. I just know you're little Rachel. Nothing has changed, except…you don't remember me. That's the odd part. But how do I answer you now?

He laughed a little. "I told you. You remind me of my little sister. Maybe I feel like I'm doing her a favor."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Ren said, and started the car.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn," Nia sang along to the radio. "But that's alright cuz I like the way it hurts…"

"Make it stop!" Ed yelled, hands over his ears. "Al, why aren't you freaking out?"

Al looked up. "What? Did you say something, Brother? I can't hear you."

"I get it, already," Nia said, turning down the radio. "Sorry. I just really like that song. It reminds me of a dream I had last night. Was kinda weird…"

She pulled into the gas station. "Now you guys can each get one thing as a snack, but remember, I'm making us some lunch when we get home, okay."

She was still getting used to having anime characters that no one else could see or hear hang out with her. But it was like a Shinigami; as long as she kept her voice low, no problem.

Nia knew she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Ren. Ren would try to be supportive…but would even Ren believe her?

Nia shook her head. No. This is my problem, not hers. She would worry, a lot. She might even make herself sick again. I…don't want that.

"Nia?" Ed waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Nia snapped out of it. "We need to get going, chibi-chan."

"DID YOU JUST SAY CHIBI?" yelled Ed.

Nia pulled out a bottle of Borden milk and poured it over his head. She smirked. "Get in the car, Ed."

Al came out of the gas station and looked from Nia to his dripping brother and laughed. "You know his weakness already, Nia?"

Nia smiled. "What can I say? I've got a gift."

I stared at the TV. "Gah. Nothing on."

Roy was reading my poetry book. "When did you write this one?"

"Which one?" I asked.

"'I Remember Everyone That Leaves,'" he replied. "It's really sad."

I shrugged, scrunching my face up a little. "I woke up in the middle of the night…and I had tearstains on my cheeks. I felt like I missed someone terribly. But ya know, just a dream."

I went into the kitchen. "Hm…I wonder what Nia's up to."

"Who's Nia?" Roy asked, following me.

"My best friend," I replied, laughing. "She's grounded again. I guess I should be mad…but I can see her tomorrow. We go to church together."

Suddenly I heard yelling.

"Meh," I said. "I'll go shut up the neighbors."

I went outside, walking down the hot sidewalk in bare feet.

"Can you guys settle down p—" I dropped the plastic cup I was holding.

Ed turned, stopping in his tracks. He had been chasing Al who had stolen the last piece of pizza.

"R-Rachel..." he choked out.

Images flashed in his brain all at once. A little girl, laughing, walking toward the transmutation circle…a flash…everything going wrong…the truth…losing Al…losing his arm and leg…sealing the armor….

He grabbed the mailbox for support, but collapsed on the grass anyway.

Al saw all that happened and looked at the girl. He ran over. "What happened to Brother? Did he run too much or something?"

He checked his brother's pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief. Ed was still alive.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl who had come out of the other side of the duplex they were currently living in. "You look sort of familiar."

I flinched. "Ed? Are you okay?"

I forgot to keep a low profile. I shook him, and a look of pain passed over his face. It was the same look I had seen when he first saw my face.

However, he was still out cold.

"Al," I said. "There's no time for me to explain anything, just…we gotta get him out of the heat or he could get heatstroke on top of everything. Where are you staying?"

Al pointed to my duplex. "With Nia. I thought she was the only one who can see us."

I smirked. "Me and Nia can do the impossible. Don't try to pick up Ed. I'm going to get Roy."

I ran in the house. Roy was watching my DVD of Aladdin.

I grabbed his arm. "IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR BUTT UP AND HELP ME!"

I yanked him outside.

"Dammit Fullmetal," Roy said, but there was no edge in his voice. He sounded genuinely worried. "I got him."

He picked up Ed and brought him in to Nia's side of the duplex.

Nia gasped. "Ed! What the hell happened? Ren, did you-?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HURT HIM?" Ren yelled. She was clearly her usual flustered, worried self.

Al appeared beside his brother. "He just passed out. Maybe the heat got to him."

"Al's right," Ren said, calming down, and being a know-it-all. "It's really hot outside. And he's never been anywhere this hot."

Nia put a cool cloth on Ed's head, and turned the fan on. "Good thing no one's home yet."

"Thanks for telling me about all this, by the way," Ren said in a sharp, sarcastic voice.

"You know why I couldn't," Nia replied, in her 'that's so obvious' voice.

"You could have nine-one-one'd me!" Ren yelled. "Don't ya think I wanna know? Or did you think I wouldn't believe you?"

I had hit the nail on the head. I could tell from Nia's stricken expression.

Damn, I thought. There you go again, Ren. You and your damn mouth.

"If you two girls are done," Roy said. "I think he's coming to…"

"I should leave," I said. "I made him black out in the first place. He might black out again…"

Roy grabbed my arm. "You're staying. If you did make him pass out, you deserve to know why."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Damn…" Ed muttered. "Hey Al, I think the heat's getting to me cuz I just saw…"

She was still there. Well…granted, he couldn't possibly be sure it was her. She was older…and all that…but maybe she saw it too…

"Hey, did you see the—" he stopped. He could tell from her face that she didn't remember or she was keeping it a secret. She looked scared.

And so did everyone else.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About ten minutes," the girl said. "I'll take you to a hospital if you want."

He shook his head. "I hate hospitals."

The girl stood. She had previously been sitting next to him on the bed, looking at him to make sure he was okay, but now she got up. "I better go, or your mom will come home, Nia. Come on, Roy."

But before leaving the room Nia stopped her, and whispered something to her. Her face hardened, then relaxed.

"Hey, Ed?" she said.

"What?" he responded, confused by this point.

"I'm sorry for…whatever," she said.

And then they were gone again.


	3. Car Accident

I woke up to the sound of arguing.

Damn…I thought. Not again.

My mom was going a couple states away to take care of my Grandpa, being the only nurse in the family. Unfortunately, this was horrible timing, because I was in the hospital myself only a week before. And the pain still hadn't stopped.

I was starting to see why Ed hated hospitals.

Roy entered my room. "Ren? Are you asleep?"

"Shh! If I talk they'll hear me!" I whispered. "Just have to sleep it out…they'll be gone soon."

I curled up, covering my head again.

When I uncovered my head, Roy was right there in front of my face. I squeaked, and moved back. "You stay back!"

I aimed a punch for his jaw, but he calmly grabbed my wrist. His expression was a bored one. He seemed to mock me. As if he was saying 'is that the best ya got?'

I hate his type.

I stood up swiftly, jerking my wrist out of his grip and aiming a kick for his stomach, but my leg was hit instantly by his hands. He had spun and blocked my kick by grabbing my leg. Now he grabbed my foot and twisted it slightly, propelling my whole body, and causing me to hit the ground.

It was all over in a second, leaving me with wide eyes and a bruised ego.

"You've got a lot of fight in you for someone so delicate looking," He said smugly.

"Oh shut up, you," I replied angrily. "You had the upper hand."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "You just need to focus more. You kept letting me tell you what to do."

"What is this, 'Karate Kid'?" I asked sarcastically. "I gotta go to class. You can come if you want."

Roy knew now for sure that this 'Ren' was either deliberately deceiving him, or she had lost her memories. But she was Rachel.

Only one person attacked him in the mornings with exactly those moves. He could predict her because she was his little sister. Why couldn't she see it? Also, he had caught a glimpse of her birthmark on her right shoulder. Her top was loose and fell off the shoulder, which made him mad, but she'd just hit him if he remarked on it.

She decided to walk outside, and they could talk aloud because no one walked the trail when it was this hot.

"So, Ren," he said. "Why did you want to walk on this trail when it's hot outside?"

There was a pause. For a moment he thought she was not going to answer, or maybe he had offended her in some way.

"I can't do anything else right now," she said finally. She stopped walking and looked at him. "Something is wrong with my body. Doctors don't believe me. My parents don't believe me. I don't want to bother anyone. The pain drives me crazy. But…there are worse things."

This was a lot to process. "Y-You're sick? What could be worse?"

Ren started walking again. Roy noticed now. She was a proud person, Ren. She walked and talked normally, even laughing and smiling. But there were little winces that he noticed now that he knew what to look for.

"Worse…" Ren said. A slight smirk crossed her face. "There are a lot of things worse."

Nia tapped her pencil in class. Ah…there it was. Class had ended. It was annoying, sitting there across from Ed and Al and unable to talk to them without looking crazy.

She walked with them to her car and got in before speaking.

"So how did you guys like class?" she asked.

"Meh," Ed replied. He was staring out the window.

Al looked at Nia. "I liked it. Too bad it was the last day before the test."

"Yeah, I guess," Nia said.

Nia didn't know what to talk about. It was quiet between the three of them. She didn't really know what to say. And besides, she was used to being either alone or with Ren by her side.

Ed looked out the window. He was unsure about this whole 'other world' thing.

Was Nia really Nina? Is that what happened to everyone when they died? Did they just wake up somewhere else? Wait…was his mother…?

He stopped the thought right there. No. The dead don't come back. I've been spending my whole life learning and relearning that fact. Nia just looks a lot like Nina. And Ren…she looks like Rachel.

"Hey Al," he whispered. "Do you remember the night we tried to bring Mom back? Was there…a little girl there?"

Al turned towards his older brother, then thought back. He remembered when they both put their hands down on the floor activating the circle.

He also remembered hearing something…like footsteps. But just as he had been about to open his eyes there was a scream and a flash and then he had been pulled away.

He opened his mouth to reply to his brother when the car came to a screeching halt, and collided with something he couldn't see. He was pulled forcefully forward, when the seatbelt caught, and he bounced back against the seat.

That had hurt.

"Nia? Are you okay?" he asked, addressing the driver first.

There was the sound of sobbing from the front seat.

"Nia?" Ed asked, reaching up and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Stop! I-I h-haveta call…her…" Nia muttered.

"Wait!" Ed yelled. "Call who?"

"Ren! She's the one…I call…" Nia put the phone to her ear.

It was my worst nightmare. I was on the phone with Nia…and now she was sitting somewhere in a wrecked car.

"Roy…" I whispered. "Hold on to something!"

I sped down the road, my vision blurred by adrenaline.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me drive!" he yelled.

"You're invisible, stupid," I responded through gritted teeth. "Now shut up. I have to get there."

I pulled up next to the guy directing traffic. "My friend's up there! Where do I park?"

"Find a place, but keep it moving," he replied. "We have to make sure that traffic keeps moving.

Roy watched her get out of the car and run at top speed. She looked so upset. She stood there, looking at the wrecked car.

But there was a sudden change over her, and Roy guessed that she thought she had to be tough for her friend.

Roy went to the car and pulled the girl out of it. "Hey…it's going to be okay."

Nia collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Roy didn't really see anything wrong with hugging her back, so he did so, patting her back for good measure.

She pulled away quickly, a light blush on her cheeks.

He watched as Ren talked to the officers. She really did know her stuff. He wondered why she knew so much about car accidents.

Nia looked at Roy, feeling little exclamation points go off in her head.

What do I say after doing that? She wondered.

"Um…thanks," she said, noticing he was watching Ren. Maybe…he liked her?

She just stood there. "Um…Roy…y-you're kind of in my way. I need to talk to the police."

"Nia," Roy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

His tone was gentle and kind…reassuring. It really did help her calm down. She nodded, and went over to help out with the police. Roy followed close behind.

Ed was getting sick of sitting in the car. He got out.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled at Ren, the first person he saw. He didn't want to yell at Nia, she looked all broken up, and he didn't really feel like getting into it with Roy.

Ren turned and glared at him, then pulled him to one side. "I don't think you realize this, but there has been an accident here. Nia could have been hurt. You need to soften up, at least for the moment. This isn't about you. It's about my best friend, the closest thing I've got to a sister, and she's scared, and crying…and I can't comfort her! I'm…useless…"

Ed looked at Ren. One second she was calm, collected, had it all together, and the next…she was falling apart. Or maybe she was falling apart the whole time and no one could see.

For a moment they stood, him just watching her cry, and her with her face in her hands, tears going down her cheeks.

Finally, he spoke. "Ren…you aren't useless. What do you think you could have done? Gotten here earlier? Stood between the cars? It was nobody's fault, Ren. It just…happened."

A few more moments passed. She was still hiding her face. It was starting to annoy him.

Finally, he reached forward, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her hands down. She jerked her hands away.

He couldn't read her next expression. She walked away.

I was pretty sure I was going crazy.

Did Ed just comfort me? Did I just cry in front of him? Why did I sound like such a fangirl?

I found Al waiting by the car.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Nia seems upset."

"She'll be okay," I said. "Roy's on it."

Al took a closer look at me. "Ren, have you been crying?"

"Shh!" I said. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," he replied. "Not unless you're looking for it. Why were you crying?"

I shook my head. "I was scared…cuz Nia…could've really been hurt. That car…could've been her."

"But it wasn't," Al reminded me. "She's fine. We're fine."

So we got home. Roy didn't say much on the way home, so I figured he was thinking or something. Whatever, as long as the guy doesn't break his brain, I'm cool with him doing some extra thinking.

I went to bed early, but then Roy appeared at the door. "Hey Ren?"

"What is it?" I asked in a tired voice.

"I was wondering if you were still in pain," he replied. He was holding some pillows. "I brought these. And some ice. If it's any consolation…I believe you."

"It is," I replied softly. "It means a lot."


	4. Switch

Ed stood there. All was quiet. He had just watched his little brother get taken away.

But someone had been in the circle. Where was she? The little girl…

He saw a figure in the distance, someone standing in front of another door. He thought for a second that it was Al, but no, it was her, that girl.

She was pulled in within seconds. Ed stood there. He waited for her to come back.

She didn't.

He ran over to the door. "Let her out! Let at least some of her out! You can't take everything!"

"She's dead," said a voice.

Ed turned angrily. "What?"

"The girl," the voice replied. It belonged to the "Truth." "She died the moment you activated the circle."

Ed woke up, bolting upright in bed. It was still dark.

"Brother?" Al had woken up at his movement. "What is it?"

"Al…remember how Colonel Mustang…" Ed paused. "Remember how when he saw us for the first time at the Rockbells, he mentioned he was looking for his sister Rachel? And…remember how when we asked later if he had found her, he didn't answer?"

"You don't think that Ren…" Al replied. "Maybe you should ask her."

I didn't know at first.

It was just strange flashes.

She had red hair. I knew that. And brown eyes. She was happy. Sitting on the side of a fountain. She was with my ex.

They were laughing. He held her around the waist, kissed her neck.

I felt myself flinch.

She pulled away and walked towards me. "What's wrong? You betrayed me, now I'm betraying you, isn't that how it works?"

Her voice was quiet, taunting. The tone that I had come to fear.

I stepped back. "I-I didn't betray you…"

"You left me behind," she spat. "That's what you're best at. And I loved Ed first. But you know that, don't you?"

A knife appeared in her hand. I stepped back again, but she was too quick. She stabbed me.

I woke up. I shivered, trying to make the shaking subside.

Roy entered the room. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked really tired."

I got out of bed wordlessly and walked into the bathroom.

Why was she with Collin? I wondered, washing my face. Why am I thinking about him again? Damn it.

I went back in my room. I wished I could talk to Ed and Al. Somehow…I wanted to see them again.

"Hey Roy?" I asked. "How did you open the portal between this world and yours?"

Roy laughed a little. "We were trying to make a door, but the concrete melted and took us with it."

"Can you try it again?" Ren asked. "I kinda wanna see my friend, Nia."

"I guess so," Roy said, and he took a marker and began drawing a circle on the mirror.

The mirror lit up. Suddenly the house shook…and all the lights went out.

Nia came in her room, holding a flashlight. "You guys okay?"

She flashed the light over by the bed, looking for them. The beam of light landed on the fallen form of Roy Mustang.

She gasped. "Roy? What are you doing here?"

Roy got up off the floor. "I'm not sure…I think Ren just tricked me."

"She wouldn't do that," Nia said. "I don't think."

Roy sat down on her bed, and the power kicked back on.

Nia looked at him for a moment, then switched on Criminal Minds.

Roy turned his own attention to the show.

Nia stepped over, and sat down in her chair. "I'm sorry. If she tricked you."

"It's fine," Roy said. "I've been meaning to come and see you."

Nia stared. What?

"I…" Roy looked down. Was he blushing? "I wanted to know if…you would come to dinner with me?"

Nia's mouth was suddenly dry. What? Why can't I answer? I'm frozen!

"Y-yes," she said after a pause.

Roy exhaled, like he had been holding his breath.

I had fallen over.

"Hm…looks like Roy's gone," I said.

"Um…Ren?" Al said. "You fell on my foot."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm sorry, did I break it?"

Al got up, shaking his head. "No."

Ed looked at me. He had a wide-eyed expression on his face. "W-What did you do? Don't tell me you're an alchemist."

"Nah," I replied. "I just tricked Roy into opening the mirror. I wanted to see what would happen."

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Ed yelled, losing his temper. He glared at me. "What if there was…a rebound? What if—"

"I said I wasn't an alchemist Ed," I replied. "I did not say I know nothing about alchemy. I would never put him at risk. Now come on, let's have some dinner, okay?"

Ed ate happily. This world actually had better food than his home world.

"Hey Ed?" Ren asked. "How do you think you got here?"

Ed paused, his fork halfway to his mouth.

But it was Al who answered. "Someone brought us here. Someone else opened the doorway, not Brother or me or Colonel Mustang."

There was a silence.

"How are you going to get back?" Ren asked.

"I don't know if I want to go back," Ed replied. "Not until I figure out how we managed to regain our bodies in this world."

Ed went to the fridge, in search of a drink that wasn't carbonated. He wasn't used to the stuff. He froze suddenly.

"Ren?" He picked up a picture. It had fallen to the floor when he had touched it. "Can I keep this picture?"

Ren nodded. "That's just my uncle Steve. He has a wife and daughter. Christy and Amanda. But they're in the family photos. He's my mom's brother, so we have this regular picture of him. He's my favorite uncle. He didn't get married until he was thirty. I kind of admire him for that. Had to live a little first. But now he's Superdad, ya know."

Ed nodded, sitting down next to Al. They exchanged a look.

Ren got up to use the bathroom, and they began to talk in low voices.

"Brother, if that's really Hughes, then he's—"Al began.

"Dead, I know, " Ed replied. "But he's alive here. I wonder if he knows what happened? Maybe he knows how he died!"

"We can't just ask him that!" Al said indignantly. "What if he doesn't remember?"

"Then we say it was an honest mistake," Ed replied. "Al…what if Mom's here? What if we get a second chance?"

"Brother, there's no way—" Al stopped. "Ren! Ren is really Rachel, Colonel Mustang's little sister! Don't you think they should know?"

"I'm pretty sure Mustang knows," Ed replied. "He's pretty sharp. But Ren—"

"Talking about me?" Ren asked, coming back in.

"No!" both boys chorused guiltily.

I curled up in my bed and went to sleep. Suddenly the door opened.

"Are you crazy?" Ed asked.

I sat up, annoyed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Well…Al is asleep," Ed said. "And he took over the bed. And he makes noises! How am I supposed to…what are you doing?"

I was pulling out the second bed. "Come on, it's no big deal."

Suddenly he was by my side. "Here, let me help you."

We popped the bed up, and I made it. "There ya go. Now you can sleep, right?"

Ed nodded, and it was time for bed.

It was dark, and we were both in bed, when he spoke.

"Ren…have you ever…seen something you couldn't explain?" he asked. "It was just so weird that you couldn't define it?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah…but it was in a dream. Someone spoke to me….told me it was my time…time to wake up. And then…I saw that I was leaving someone behind. I felt like it was important. Like I needed to remember him…but then…his face was forgotten. That's my earliest memory in this life."

Ed sat up in bed.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"What do you mean your earliest memory?" Ed asked.

"I was in a coma until age ten," I replied. "I woke up in the hospital. I couldn't talk, eat, walk, or read, until age eleven. But I caught up fast. Nia helped me. She was in a coma until age two. She told me that while I was asleep she read to me. And she said that when she was asleep we talked. But I think that was just childhood fantasy cuz I don't remember any of it. Sometimes when I strain my mind really hard I remember things. Flashes…like a slide projector. You know why my uncle Steve is my favorite uncle?"

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Well…he was the only relative besides my parents who kept coming to visit me at the hospital, when I was recovering. I was about fourteen when he first started visiting."

"How old are you now?" Ed asked.

"Nineteen," I replied.

Ed was certain of it now. This world was a place where the dead of his world came to finish their lives. Some kind of wacky version of heaven.

Hughes knew, he thought. He knew that Ren was Rachel. That's why he visited her. And he didn't come till she was fourteen because…that's when Hughes died. When I was fourteen. Ren and I are the same age. So this means he can help me. I have to find some way to get to him. And I have to tell Ren the truth. Maybe if she remembers she can tell me what really happened the night we tried to bring Mom back. Maybe she can tell me if I really did cause her death. And…maybe I can apologize


	5. No Air

I woke up at two A.M.

I couldn't breathe. I looked over at Ed.

"Damn…" I muttered between gasps. I knew I couldn't wake him. He looked so relaxed, and he was quiet for once. He even had his hair down.

I was still gasping for air, like a fish out of water. I pulled myself out of bed, leaning on the frame for support.

I walked into Al's room. I didn't knock, I just opened the door. "A-Al?"

He sat up gradually. "Ren? What is it?"

"C-Can't…b-breathe…" I leaned against the door.

"Ren!" Al jumped out of bed and grabbed hold of her. Her eyes were drooping. "Come on, Ren! Breathe!"

She fell against him. She was gasping, choking on air.

"Aaah!" she suddenly cried, keeping her voice down. Her hand was on her stomach. "H-Hurts…Al…"

"I'm getting Brother," Al said, picking her up and putting her in his bed. "Keep breathing!"

He ran into the next room. Ed was still asleep.

He ran over and shook his brother.

"What?" Ed snapped. "What is it, Al?"

"I-It's Ren!" Al said. "Ren can't breathe, Brother! What do we do?"

Ed sat up. "She what?"

He ran in Al's room. Ren was wheezing. Pain was etched on her features. She opened her eyes and saw Ed, and her eyes widened for a second.

"Ren…" Ed said. "Do you have medicine? Can I call a doctor?"

"I-I woke you up…" she muttered. "S-Sorry…"

"Stop talking!" Ed said worriedly. "When you talk…the gasping gets worse!"

He ran to her side. He didn't know her that well, but he knew she was Mustang's little sister. If something happened to her…

Al came in the room with Ren's phone. "Ren? I'm calling Nia."

Ren nodded. "E-Ed…A-Al…I'm s-scared…"

Her eyes were wide, she was sweating, and her breaths were short spurts of air.

Ed sat down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing her hand. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he was scared and was comforting himself as much as her.

"We're all scared, Ren," Ed replied softly.

Dammit, Ren…he thought. Breathe!

"Brother!" Al said, snapping Ed out of it. "The Colonel wants us to take Ren to the hospital."

"NO!" Ren choked out. Her eyes were wider than ever. "A-Anywhere but a h-h-h—"

"Ren…do you want to fucking die?" Ed yelled. "A hospital can give you oxygen! You know that's what you need. Just shut up and let us take care of you!"

Ren made a choking sound and passed out.

"She's breathing, Brother," Al said, listening. "But it's shallow."

"Call 9-1-1," Ed replied, furious with himself.

Why did I yell at her like that? She can't even breathe! She could be dying…and I'm acting like this. What's wrong with me?

He let go of her hand uncertainly. Her face was still screwed up with pain.

"R-Ren…" he wiped a tear from her face.

Don't die…please don't die. I can't watch you die again. WHY CAN'T I HELP YOU?

Al had been rummaging through the first aid stuff, looking for something he could use to help, when he found a breathing device. He ran back in the room. He still hadn't called for the hospital.

He had seen Ren's face when Ed suggested it, and he just didn't want to cause her more pain.

"Brother, move over, I think I can help Ren!" Al said.

Ed moved away, and Al put the device over Ren's mouth. He had to open her mouth and secure the breathing device.

"What are you doing, Al?" Ed asked.

"CPR," Al replied. "I read the packaging and this is a more efficient way…just let me try, okay?"

Ed nodded, still looking worried.

Al started breathing into the tube, and Ren's chest rose and fell with the air he blew into it. Soon she caught hold of the rhythm and began breathing on her own.

Al removed the device.

Nia looked over at Roy. "How is she?"

"Passed out," Roy said, having just come from the adjoining house. "She's stabilized. We'll be allowed to see her when she wakes."

"R-Roy…" Nia said in a shaking voice. "H-How are you so calm?"

"Remember how I told you about my sister, Rachel?" Roy said.

"Y-Yes," replied Nia.

"She used to have breathing troubles," Roy said. "And once she passed out I knew she would live to see the next day. They were only bad while she was awake."

Nia exhaled. "So you think it's the same with Ren? You think she'll be alright?"

Roy tried his best at a smile. "Of course, Nia. Ren will be fine."

Al sat next to Ren's bed. He was really scared for her.

Her face looked even paler than usual. But the wheezing had subsided.

Ed was pacing. Every few seconds he would stop, look at Ren, then start pacing again.

"Brother, she's going to be okay," Al said.

"No, Al, no she's not," Ed replied. "I should have noticed quicker. Mustang's gonna kill me…"

"Come on, Brother, you took good care of her," Al said.

"No, I didn't!" Ed yelled, banging his fist against the wall. "You did, Al! You knew what to do, and I-I…" He stopped, because Ren was grabbing his arm.

I woke up to the sound of Ed going into some kind of hysterics. I grabbed his arm, in some kind of attempt to calm him down.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice sounding kind of choked. He wouldn't look at me.

"Hey Ed…" I said softly. "Did I make you mad?"

He flinched. "What? No! Just…"

There was a silence.

"I-I'm sorry," Ed said finally. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were really peaceful," I said. "And I-I thought you'd be mad."

He finally looked at me, face stricken. "Why the hell would I be mad, Ren? You could've died!"

I laughed. "Don't beat yourself up, Ed. It's just asthma. And Al, thanks for the jumpstart. I think it's just what my lungs needed."

Al smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay, Ren."

Roy sat in the waiting room with Nia, Ed, and Al. He had insisted that morning that Ren come in and see a doctor.

"Gah…" Ed whined. "I hate doctor's offices."

"I thought it was hospitals you hated, Brother," Al replied.

"Any place with doctors and sick people, Al," replied Ed.

"Why did we have to bring them along?" Roy asked Nia, annoyed.

Nia frowned at him. "They were there when she had the attack, Roy. And they care about her, just like we do."

Roy clenched his teeth slightly. He didn't really like that Ren had spent an entire night with two boys, even if they were the Elric brothers, and had saved her life. He was mostly mad because he wasn't there. And because he still hadn't told her he was her older brother.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, tighting the annoying paper gown I had to wear for the X-Ray of my chest.

"Yes," replied the male technician. It freaked me out, him being a guy. I mean…we were alone in a quiet, dark room. He was a pretty well-built guy. I was a weak girl with nothing but paper on. You do the math.

But surprisingly to my pessimistic mind, nothing bad happened. I finished and went back to the room.

I called Nia. "Hey Nia. I had an X-Ray done."

"Huh?" she said. "Why?"

"I guess to check for tumors or whatever," I replied. "Don't ask me what runs through their minds. I'll be out soon."

Ed was half asleep when Ren came out. He quickly shook himself and stood up.

"You okay, Ren?" he asked her.

"I-I feel dizzy," she responded.

"I got ya," Roy said, picking her up and putting her in one of the fold-out wheelchairs.

"Dammit Mustang, let me out of this thing!" Ren yelled.

"Can't do it," Roy replied, and wheeled her to the car.

They drove back in silence, no one wanting to talk about what had happened or what could have happened.

"Ed, Al," Roy said. "Thank you for taking care of Ren. I'll take it from—"

"Bite your tongue," Ren said angrily. "I appreciate it, Roy, but Ed and Al proved that they can handle me fine. And I don't want you babying me. Besides, I hear there's someone else who needs you around."


End file.
